With the introduction of consumer premises based access node, e.g. Home NodeB (HNB) or Home eNodeB (HeNB), 3GPP also created use cases for the local IP access [1], where the PGW is collocated in the HNB/HeNB. With the Local IP Access (LIA), a User Equipment (UE) accessing the Close Subscriber Group (CSG) cells of a HNB/HeNB can obtain access to network that is connected to the HNB/HeNB besides the operator's core network. This LIA includes access to the home based network or access to the general Internet without going through the operator's core network. It was also required that the UE can access LIA and the operator's core network at the same time. 3GPP further introduced cases that the UE can access the LIA via a macro-cell.
These new use cases greatly enriched the potential services to be deployed. It also helps to offload some traffic from the core network. Existing operation procedures defined in [2] can be reused to realize these scenarios.